Bahamut Hero Academia
by Leechblade
Summary: By the Power of a race long thought to be myth, a new symbol of peace rises. The League Of Villains won't know what hit them and the Hero Course is gonna have a new rising star. Even so finding a meaningful relationship while trying to build a hero career will be tough, but he's got to find a way through; anything less is a breach of contract. Rated M for Bakugo's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction: That means I don't own the characters or setting, and therefore paying me for this is just gonna get us all in a whole load of trouble.**

 **Foreword: The idea of a "Dragon Contractor" is being used** _ **with permission**_ **from Writer Azdrgn (of Jaune Ryu-Long Dragon Contractor) he spitballed this particular fic, where Izuku forms a dragon contract with Bahamut, in the AN's once. I sent a PM asking to take on this idea, a request he granted. Thank you. And Merry Christmas.**

* * *

In a time forgotten by man the Dragon's reigned over all, however they believed that the time had come for other races to shine. To facilitate this, new worlds were scouted and in time a world in desperate need of heroes was found.

The Dragons then chose their representative carefully. The vanguard would forge a contract with one of the fledgling guardians of that world in the hopes of bringing about a new dragon clan. This Dragon though once derided as weak for his lack of elemental affinities was now hailed as the strongest dragon there was. His name was Bahamut.

Upon this world so desperately in need of heroes, yet so seemingly filled with them, Bahamut made his choice. A small child whose dreams of being a hero had just been dashed by a doctor's cruel words, and an extra joint in his pinky toe of all things. That night when Izuku Midoriya sat in his room crying because of his Quirklessness, Bahamut dragged the boy into his mindscape for a little chat.

Izuku was confused and for a few moments scared " **Calm Down Izuku. You will not be harmed here."** said a deep voice from the blackness. " **We are inside your mind, and I have something rather important to discuss with you."**

"Show yourself!" Izuku yelled into the darkness, having mustered his courage.

" **Very well."** The darkness was blown away and in its place a grassy meadow appeared. Directly in front of Izuku there was a colossal black dragon. Standing on two legs with its forelimbs crossed. It's belly was brown scaled and its eyes were glowing green. " **I am Bahamut!"** it roared.

Izuku wasn't phased as that roar had more of a 'respect me' vibe to it than a 'Fear me' vibe. "Okay Bahamut-sama why do you need to talk to me?" he asked cautiously. Imaginary or not this dragon wasn't to be trifled with.

" **We dragons exert our will by forming clans of humans and other races upon various worlds to provide them with champions. These clans draw power from their contracts with our race in return we gain influence and experience we would otherwise be unable to acquire."** He explained " **I'm asking you to form one with me."**

"Why me? I'm quirkless, how much good could I do?" Izuku was getting curious and had heard the phrase too good to be true. "What would I have to do for this contract?" After all you can't get anything without giving something in return.

" **Protect those deserving protection. Defeat those who endanger the innocent. Never let someone trample your pride again. Another thing, a clan means a new generation, and that requires children, so you will need to get married eventually."** said the dragon.

And with that knowledge, that accepting the contract would just mean he'd live the life he was already trying for only without letting romance fall by the wayside like (in his opinion) far too many pro heroes.

"I accept." Izuku spoke, no longer afraid of this being who had just shown him the way to his dreams "Do what you need to Bahamut. It will make my dream come true after all won't it?"

Bahamut nodded and spoke once more "In order for this to occur I must first make some alterations." Placing one talon against the boy's forehead he chanted " _For it is in hope we find the strength to continue the battle. Through this we are reminded of our oath, a promise to protect at any cost. I unleash your soul and by my will empower thee_!"

Dragged back to reality a gentle green light enveloped Izuku as his mother, Inko Midoriya, walked into the room expecting to find her son broken and hopeless, instead she found him crying tears of joy "Look mommy I have a quirk!" he said more happily than he'd been that day.

The doctor had just said that it was impossible and yet here it was, her son had powers, despite having two joints in his pinky toe. It was nothing short of a miracle. She immediately contacted her husband to tell the amazing news. Hisashi frequently took overseas jobs, but such allowed him to ensure his son's dreams.

Izuku decided to hide his quirk as best as he could after all Katsuki would probably pick a fight if he knew worthless little Deku had a quirk, and that would land them both in a heap of trouble. Life continued as normal but now Izuku wouldn't get hurt so often.

Training to develop his physical abilities, and perfect his mastery over his contract left Izuku with a few problems. One how to train without tipping Katsuki off to the fact that he had a quirk. Two how to hide the sheer range of abilities the contract gave him, the energy manipulation was one thing but according to Bahamut he'd be demonstrating wings eventually which was decidedly not normal.

Eventually he decided to train his body by sparring against various dojo's while building his bond from the contract in seclusion. As he did this he learned of the worlds that the dragons had inhabited before and wars they had fought.

Through meditation he gained the ability to cover his body in scales, and by the same process the same insults that his former friend Katsuki Bakugou showered upon him were washed off. The bully had no idea that he'd been tickling a sleeping dragon and that was just how the dragon liked it.

No matter how many times Bakugou tried to make his life miserable, no matter how many times Izuku took a beating from the cruel boy his former friend was becoming, Izuku never once struck at him, never once cried outwardly, and when he did cry it wasn't for himself. Instead he cried for the monster his friend seemed bent on turning into and desperately hoped for some way to stop it.

TIme went by and both young men grew stronger both in body and quirk. Facing Katsuki's explosive sweat was a risky proposition one the battlefield of course, but such a thing pales in comparison to the might of the Dragon King. Katsuki's confusion over Izuku (to him Deku) being able to walk around standing tall grew as well.

It all came to a head in their last year of middle school- ten years had passed since that day when Bahamut had formed the contract with him. Their homeroom teacher was supposed to hand out career objective forms that day but "With amazing quirks like those you'll all be aiming for the hero track."

Bakugou scoffed "Teach don't put me in the same category and this fucking cannon fodder. I'm gonna be the first from this crap school to attend UA and then I'll surpass All Might." in his typical crude and arrogant fashion.

The teacher sighed, as Bakugo had been a problem child despite his ambition to be a hero. The faculty only put up with him because of his good grades "Sure your grades are good enough to pass their entrance exam. But frankly if you're going to be a professional hero, you will need a serious attitude adjustment"

"Yeah right." The white haired bully spoke "I am the only one here worthy to attend UA. If I'm not good enough who here is?"

The teacher's response nearly provoked a confrontation that had been a long time coming "Midoriya seems to have the personality necessary and he's aiming for UA as well."

Katsuki was dumbfounded for a moment then he rapidly became furious. He charged Izuku who'd been writing in his notebook of data on various heroes and villains (their Quirks, tactics etc) was simply annoyed "Deku you worthless, quirkless piece of shit why I oughta-" Yelled Bakugou.

His efforts were in vain though as Izuku flared his aura rendering Katsuki's attack harmless "Do what? Try and murder me? I assume you know how that would work out for your wish to be a hero." Glaring into Bakugou's eyes he admonished the bully.

"I'll only say this once, so you'd better pay attention- a person's worth isn't determined by their powers. Even if it was, Quirks aren't the only form of power out there." Izuku packed up his stuff "Where I attend high school is none of your business. If you're going to lose your cool over a choice someone else made that doesn't affect you, well that's _your_ problem."

Secretly relieved that Bakugou hadn't seen the contents of that particular notebook (Carefully labeled in Dutch to prevent anyone from realizing the horribly embarrassing secret within) Izuku put it way finally. Later when Bakugou accosted him after school Izuku lost his temper and slapped the aggressive idiot out of his way.

Dropping off his stuff at home, Izuku changed into a smarter jacket and headed for a rather important assignation scheduled for that day while trying to put his former friend's attitude out of his mind. Why had Katsuki gone so far off the trail? Didn't they both admire the same man, the number one Professional Hero, All Might?

How could admiration for the same person forge two such divergent paths in life? Where Izuku's admiration for him came from the man's ability to keep a smile on his face no matter how bad the situation got, Katsuki's seemed to stem from All Might's sheer power, completely ignoring the true reason All Might was so popular.

Little did the aspiring hero know that a certain sludge Villain was creeping up on him from behind ready to strike.

"Hmm nice body, mind if I take it for a spin." the monster's voice came from behind. Izuku reacted, flaring his aura and focusing on the link with Bahamut. His body became covered with scales, and the villain was forced back. "Oh come on it's only going to hurt for about forty-five seconds then the abyss awaits!" The villain complained.

"I can't let myself die just yet villain. If I die here then I'll never be a hero. Not to mention the breach of contract such an untimely death would mean." Izuku commented, whilst readying for combat. He wasn't allowed to use his abilities as offensively as he'd liked on account of his lack of a hero license, but hopefully his aura would be sufficient to protect him and keep the villain busy long enough for a pro to arrive.

Looking onto this scene, one Toshinori Yagi, known to the public as All Might was impressed by the boy's abilities, though confused by his words 'Contract, what is he talking about?' he thought, 'Oh well better contain that villain. Pretty annoying that he's managed to evade me this long.'

"TEXAS SMASH!" roared the number one hero, defeating the sludge-type villain with a single punch. The young man gazed at his rescuer, briefly star struck. After all it's not every day when the number one professional hero, who also happens to be your personal idol saves your skin from a super villain.

Izuku stood ramrod straight. "All Might sir, it's an honor to meet you." SInce forming his dragonic contract he'd gained several new theories about the Number One Hero's "Quirk". And he'd wanted to see if those theories were correct "I've been observing you for a while, and a brief internet search indicates that a hero was around who fought pretty similarly to you, and vanished before you showed up."

All Might was shocked: Had this youth discovered the truth of One For All? Fortunately for the secret of his strength the youth's next words proved that theory wrong "Your so called 'quirk' is actually just some sort of fighting style right? One you've promised only to teach to a single disciple?"

Okay so the kid had part of the truth hammered out, but still far enough out that he could avoid the truth. Carefully containing the sludge villain All might attempted to dodge the question "Well maybe that's the case and then again maybe it isn't. Sorry to get you caught up in my Justicing but the sewer in this town are a doozy to navigate."

Bahamut finally decided to speak up even though only Izuku could hear him " **Well this one has got to be the single worst liar I have ever encountered. You'd think a guy who can manage to keep his real name and origins secret for ten years would be able to dodge a question in a less obvious manner."**

Izuku commented aloud "Well, that look on your face is enlightening. Knowing there'll be an All Might Junior on the loose down the line makes me want to train even harder." After a quick reminder from Bahamut "Not today though- I've got a date later and showing up to those sweaty is just gonna get you in trouble."

All might replied "Heroes often have to let romance fall by the wayside, it'd be a shame for all that potential of yours to go to waste. You could be number one someday with that quirk of yours. Don't squander that potential over some girl."

Izuku was getting annoyed with his idol's cynicism "No sir. The real shame is that the people responsible for protecting our happy lives don't get their happily ever after. Do yourself a favor All Might. Train that heir and then find someone nice to settle down with and hold them tight, you've earned some happiness. Anyone who says otherwise after everything you've done is deluding themselves. You included."

All Might's thoughts on those words added up to 'Well that was way too wise for a teenage boy to say'. Either the kid had someone else feeding words to him or he'd been planning that speech for quite some time. Both possibilities were in a word ridiculous but the words themselves hit him.

True enough his time as a professional hero was running out. The fact that this young man had figured out that his abilities could be passed on (though not the precise nature of those abilities) made it crucial for Toshinori to swear the kid to secrecy at least, but the boy had implied he was interested in being a hero.

Perhaps All Might could make two things all right with one move. The boy's skills and abilities were already impressive and to be honest, the pro figured that the kid had been holding back. Some form of energy manipulation and suddenly manifesting scales? It was almost as if the boy had multiple quirks.

Suddenly realization hit him and he feared the worst, that this boy was among the works of his old foe All For One and might be planning something sinister. In his rush to follow the boy, he got careless with the bottle he'd used to capture the sludge villain, dropping it.

For a certain explosion happy bully this slip of awareness would come fairly close to costing his life…

Katsuki Bakugou was absolutely furious. How dare that worthless weakling try for U.A high?! How dare Deku write him, Katsuki Bakugou, the future number one hero, off?! Blasting his now empty soda can to bits he headed for the arcade to blow off some steam.

"Perfect invisibility cloak with a strong quirk too." Spoke the now rampant sludge villain, before attempting to take control of Katsuki's body and usurp his quirk. The pro heroes in the area, namely Death Arms, Mount Lady, Backdraft, and Kamui Woods responded to the situation almost immediately.

One by one however these responders found themselves unable to do anything for Katsuki each for a different reason. Kamui woods couldn't even get close on account of the victim's explosive based quirk (being a plant had disadvantages). Death Arms couldn't do anything resembling damage to the sludge villain's quasi-fluid body.

Backdraft was too busy trying to contain the flames caused by Bakugou's entirely justified efforts to defend himself from the body snatcher's designs. As for Mount Lady? She'd probably run into the same problem as Death Arms even if she had a good enough handle on her gigantification to get anywhere close without massive collateral damage.

To make matters worse as the crowd was mentioning that All might had been fighting the villain earlier, Toshinori Yagi (All Might's alter ego) was cursing himself for forgetting about the villain in favor of tracking the green haired kid who seemed to have multiple quirks and far too much wisdom.

Izuku passed by the scene on his way to the date he had that day. He wouldn't have even given the spectacle a second look were it not for how many heroes were targeting the same person. When he saw what they were fighting Izuku's blood boiled. Somehow the number one hero had managed to let a low level villain give him the slip.

Somehow despite all his boasts (make no mistake Izuku did respect the other boy's power) Katsuki had managed to get himself captured by said small-fry villain. Shaking his head and wondering why he was doing this, Izuku pushed his way through the crowd with Bahamut trying to talk him out of what he was about to do.

" **Contractor, please reconsider! This ruffian has run roughshod over your pride for far too long. He isn't worthy of his dream, your dream. I implore you to leave him to his fate. Such a bully has no right to the powers he was born with!"** The Dragon King roared from within Izuku's mind.

Speaking aloud for the crowd (not that he knew it All Might included) and his former friend to hear "Katsuki, I'm not sure how you turned into such a bully or if what I'm about to do will make anything change. What I am sure of is that if I abandon you now, I might as well abandon my dream too." He noticed a text on his phone as he advanced, his date had cancelled on him.

"Well my date just cancelled on me, and look here, the perfect excuse to vent my frustration!" Izuku Midoriya, the first Dragon Contractor of his world, prepared for battle. summoning his scales and flaring his aura, he charged forward, heedless of the danger to himself and committed to his contract and his dream of being a hero!

* * *

 **Okay really I do not approve of how many fans of Izuku x Katsuki there are! If it turns Canon I'm not reading BNHA again. Bakugo's going to be the butt of alot of jokes in this but more importantly- The Pairing! It'll be a surprise but it won't be Izuku and Ochako.**

 **Altered as of 2/4/19 since now there actually is a poll up and running. See this version of the Dragon Contract allows for four retainers marks to be planted, each of these marks alters the gametes of the retainer to allow for their eventual children to be Dragon Contractors as well**

 **This poll, actually the second I'll put up will help me determine which people get the marks in question. Bakugo is not an option as I feel his character arc is too easily handled by the writer of BNHA.**


	2. Izuku's fight

**Got to admit the lack of response to this story is depressing me. Whatever, not gonna stop me from writing it. I might have gone a** ** _little_** **overboard in my criticism of Bakugo, however my general point stands; according to canon Bakugo, like every child with a quirk, received counseling** ** _specifically_** **pointing out the** ** _FACT_** **that having a powerful quirk didn't make him invincible, or above the law.**

 **Despite this he still behaved as though he were meant to be king of all he surveyed, and treated everyone around him with a degree of contempt that Gilgamesh from Fate Stay Night would be proud of. In particular he treated Izuku like dirt, and frankly it makes me sick to my stomach how many people like to pair the two.**

 **Pairing them in canon or in a fan work without the situation being abusive would require epic character development on both of their parts, and while I'll admit to not being quite caught up on the manga, well canon Izuku isn't used to using his backbone, and canon Bakugo has attitude problems that need cleared up before he starts a relationship with anyone, let alone someone he spent ten years torturing.**

* * *

The sludge villain was confused: how did he run into the same guy twice in one day, and what was that emerald light flowing off of the brat? Oh well just needed to manipulate the explosive kid into nailing the interloper with a few big and fiery ones right?

Dead wrong. Izuku didn't even react to the nitroglycerin sweat that Bakugou had been attempting to fight the sludge villain off despite the combination of explosions and the sludge villain's physical properties preventing multiple professional heroes from containing him. Not that the slime ball was particularly concerned. It wasn't like this kid was strong as All Might after all.

In truth Izuku was about one third as powerful as All Might, but it wasn't raw power that would carry the day for him. It was the properterties of aura that would save his former friend's life. "Tatsu Ryuu, Rasengeki!" (Dragon style, Spiraling Strike) spinning his aura around his left fist and slamming both into the sludge villain.

This also had the effect of inserting his aura into the villain's body, forcing it to separate from Bakugou. "Tatsu Ryuu, Tamashi Dangan!" (Dragon Style, Soul Bullet!) From Izuku's right palm a burst of energy flew striking the villain and forcing his body to concentrate and solidify. "Time to end this." Izuku muttered with ice in his voice.

Izuku summoned his aura and his own link to Bahamut and drew in a great breath. The battle and the blaze caused by Bakugou's ham-fisted attempts to protect himself required a more potent technique to be used to contain both.

Though the name of this technique would never be spoken by a human casting it he knew it in his soul and all those present would as well. Izuku and Bahamut roared it simultaneously within his mind " **MEGA FLARE!** ". The beam emitted from his mouth hit the creep center mass, knocking the villain unconscious.

Turning to Bakugou Izuku said "It took me three hits to contain that guy. Meanwhile I counted at least twelve detonations after I arrived on the scene. Which caused massive collateral damage, without even accomplishing their objective." Izuku wasn't holding back. Katsuki's constant boasts had been tested, and they had not held even a milliliter of water.

Katsuki picked himself up off the ground "This fight doesn't count. I haven't had any proper training yet. A year at UA will see the next time I fight this guy end a lot different!" He yelled as reporters and the various Pro Heroes surrounded them.  
"A lack of training? That's your excuse, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, using the old childhood nickname for effect. "In case you hadn't noticed, the Villains don't care if you're in training or not. For all your boasting of how you were going to become stronger than All Might you haven't done a thing to back it up."

Bakugo yelled as usual "All this time you've been holding out on me! Fucking Deku with a crazy powerful quirk!" Katsuki was angry, he'd brushed off the incident at school as a fluke but no one could pull that off without a quirk, right? "You're looking down on me bastard!"

Izuku clicked his tongue "Nope. I'm still quirkless, just like I have been since the day I was born, and will be till the day I die. I told you already Quirks aren't the only type of power! Even if they were, they aren't absolute, a quirkless person can beat a powerful quirk if they're smart."

"You can't beat me little shit!" Bakugo roared and moved to start another confrontation. Izuku caught his new attacker by the wrist and dealing a quick and completely ordinary punch to the gut, the combination knocking the wind out of the bully.

"I just did. It's kind of hard not to know your weaknesses. Considering you've rubbed my nose in that quirk of yours every single day since it showed up. Your sweat is composed of a nitroglycerin variant which is highly explosive and to an extent under your control. I don't how it would react to something else exploding near it but if an opponent can end a fight quickly or fight you in a cold enough area it will become completely worthless." Izuku whispered "Be more careful about where you show it off in the future."

Releasing Bakugou and stalking off into the streets, Izuku groaned. 'Wonder how I'm gonna explain getting stood up. Mom was counting on this date so she could host her book club.' Izuku decided to head to a beach. Give his mother some time to deal with the fellow members of the club and give him some time to cool down.

Of course right when he decided one his direction he bounced off of a wall of muscle otherwise known as All Might. The number one Hero then spoke "Sorry about this but we need to chat! Pulling the youth along with him All Might bounded to a more secluded area.

Recovering from All Might's little stunt Izuku glared at the man before asking "Okay this has got to be something major. You didn't intervene in my second fight with Sludge-teme and now you've yanked me off to Kami-knows-where. Either you're getting ready to kill me or you've selected me as your heir."

All Might reacted "HOLY STINKING SUPERCRAP! Strong, and analytical. It might be either at this point to honest." Calling upon his master's original quirk of being a living lie detector "Before I make a decision on which, though I need to hear why you are out to become a hero. In your own words."

Izuku looked up to the sky "At first it was because I admired you. Now it's a few other things, for one I'm under contract to try anyway, I'll lose my powers if I don't. Mainly though the people of this world must have a hero they can believe in. I've done the research and frankly quite a few of the so called Heroes are scum worse than what they fight hiding behind a celebrity status and a wall of cash.

"What I want to be is the kind of Hero that keeps those guys from even trying, someone who shines a light into this society's dark side and defeats what he finds there. I don't particularly care about glory or fame. I just can't stand watching innocents suffer!"

All Might knew that the kid was telling the truth but a certain something was still bugging him. "Okay that's the second time you've mentioned this contract. What are the stipulations and who is it with?"

Izuku offered his hand and said "Better if I show you." All Might cautiously took the hand and then both were pulled into Izuku's Mindscape. A vast meadow where peace and light reigned. "Oi Bahamut! I brought you a visitor!"

" **Greetings All Might. I am the King of Dragons!** " Bahamut roared, spooking the number one hero. Giving a brief draconic chuckle, the black and brown Dragon spoke in a more neutral tone **"I understand you want to know the terms of his contract with me?"** At All Might's brief nod " **Simply put he must protect the innocent with his powers, never kill unnecessarily, and never force himself upon someone. He must also find a wife at some point but considering his luck that's probably a ways off."**

Izuku groaned "Do you really have to tell him that bit, Bahamut? I don't think that my girl troubles are relevant to this conversation."

" **Silence! I am the seriously powerful dragon here!** " Bahamut replied with a snort. " **Well All Might, I'm certain you wouldn't have asked if you didn't have a way of making sure we were telling the truth. See ya!** " The Dragon King then unceremoniously booted them both out of Izuku's mindscape.

"Okay I didn't know he could do that. How are you holding up All Might …?!" Suddenly where the large and powerfully built man was an emaciated individual stood instead. Let it be known that Dragon Contractor, Izuku Midoriya was not surprised by much.

The fact that All Might's muscled form wasn't his normal state, which had to be the case considering how involuntary the shift seemed to be, was one of the few things that would leave him incapable of coherent speech. Izuku's jaw hit the ground in short order. "What, how, huh?" came his incoherent sputter.

All Might's tone lost it's vigor and he calmly explained "Had the misfortune of taking this" Lifting his shirt the emaciated looking man showed Izuku a horrible impact scar, "in combat about five years ago. Ever since then my power's been fading. I can only perform hero duties for a few hours a day now. Listen kid, you aren't quite what I was hoping for in a successor but you're strong and your heart is in the right place. My power is yours to inherit."

Izuku thought it over for a moment before saying "All right. Considering how things will probably play out once you have retired, I'd be a fool not to keep such power out of the wrong hands. Thing is if I'm to be the heir to your power I'm going to have to insist you carry out that plan I gave you earlier today."

Toshinori looked thoughtful. "I've saved up quite the nest egg during my career, and I know of a few women who might be responsive to my advances." All might quickly swapped phone numbers with the youth "I'll call you when I've set up a training regimen." at Izuku's raised eyebrow, "And once I've put a bit of effort into finding someone to settle down with."

As All might walked away from the site in his normal form he internally noted that while it was unusual to let a teenager dictate his personal life, it wasn't like there was a personal life there to dictate. Once his time as a hero was up, what would he do with himself? It was a question he'd lost too many nights of sleep over, but now this youth had slapped him in the face with the answer.

"Izuku Midoriya. He's a bit darker than I'd like but he's definitely got the potential to be the number one hero." He muttered under his breath as he took care of the unusual grocery shopping he needed to do that day. His diet now primarily consisted of liquid nourishment, the price he'd paid to defeat his nemesis. A foe whose corpse hadn't been recovered. All For One wasn't behind Izuku Midoriya, that much he was now certain of.

Though did allow himself a brief chuckle, after all if that monster tried anything again All For One would find a far more powerful wielder of One For All in the way. Damn the prophecy, Toshinori was going to live, not just serve from now on. He pulled out his phone and tapped in a certain number "Tsuchikawa-san, it's Toshinori Yagi, from All Might's agency, I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me for dinner and a movie sometime."...

* * *

While All Might was arranging his first ever date an evil he believed he had vanquished viewed the video from the sludge incident with his heir, "This one seems to possess a wide range of abilities, as well as being incorruptible," he pointed out the green haired boy, "Powerful and honest are two factors that when combined make Heroes particularly troublesome." Pointing at the other boy on the screen he said "The explosive user however, might make a good candidate for recruitment, quite angry and we may be able to use his resentment of the green haired individual to turn him against society."

The decay wielder rasped "Whatever, I don't like him so I'll break him." Shigaraki Tomura was the sort who didn't really have a goal, and thanks to All For One's careful guidance made certain that the boy despised All Might.

Damn the original One For All and his ability to pass on his quirk. If it wasn't for that blonde americaphile All Might, All For One wouldn't be in the situation of requiring an heir. Though the grandson of his hated foe's predecessor should send a nasty shock to the blonde moron's system.

Amazing how easily a child with certain traits can be tracked through the system. Amazing how anyone with the right machine can find anyone else. He'd tracked the son of the seventh One For All and killed him and his wife before convincing their child that All Might had been responsible. A walk in the park, or perhaps a dump in a bedpan.

Refocusing on his targets he remembered that All Might would need an heir soon as well, however who would it be? It had been reported that the number one hero had been seen in the company of the green haired boy, whose name was apparently Izuku Midoriya, but that easily be accounted by All Might suspecting All For One's involvement, or possibly by there being some other connection between the two.

Then there was Midoriya's powers. It was apparently a powerful quirk, but the green haired boy had publicly announced that it wasn't a quirk. If that were true then All For One had a whole new level of danger to worry about. A generation of heroes with powers he couldn't take for himself presented a problem. This Midoriya kid would need to be monitored and more than likely eliminated…

* * *

In another city, Endeavor the number two hero looked on in awe of the boy's powers, and mistakenly assumed them to be a quirk. (The statement that they weren't left completely ignored by another quirk obsessed bully.) He tapped a button on his phone.

"Inokane. I've got an assignment for you." Endeavor spoke imperiously.

"After your last stunt? My partner ordered our secretary to blacklist you after he heard what happened to that woman." came the voice on the phone. "Though he met with a severe incident not long after the incident. He's still in a coma." The private Investigator chuckled "Tell me who I'm hunting and why."

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. He's got an absurdly powerful and easily controlled quirk. Depending on how his background turns out, he might just be the perfect match for Fuyumi. At the very least he'll be good to push Shoto past the limits of his mother's power whether as a villain to vanquish or a rival to surpass."

"Alright. Fair warning, it's going to cost you triple the usual rates plus expenses. Just the general information or would you like the cooperation guarantee?" Spoke the detective.

Endeavor replied "Cooperation guarantee. Any dirt you can find would speed along my plans either way. If he's husband material for Fuyumi I'd imagine that his romantic entanglements might be of use as well."

"We'll meet at Toramaru's for lunch once I've got something." confirmed Inokane "If this kid has a dark secret or three you'll know it within the year. I've got a heavy caseload without Richard helping, otherwise it would be considerably sooner."

"I doubt the kid could be older than sixteen. Plenty of time before he's eligible for marriage, and if he goes to UA Shoto will be able to fill in any blanks." Endeavor chuckled before hanging up. The Midoriya boy would be quite useful in securing his legacy, after all Fuyumi was a lovely young lady from a wealthy family. What man wouldn't jump at the chance to marry her? It was a good day to be Enji Todoroki...

* * *

As Endeavor was plotting to trap Izuku Midoriya in a rivalry or a marriage contract, the boy sneezed in the middle of explaining that All Might himself had offered some special training. Izuku had left out that All Might's power was heritable but had calmly explained that the number one hero believed the boy had the power to be the next symbol of peace.

At the end of this explanation Inko Midoriya was shocked and proud at once "To think, while I wasn't paying attention you became someone sufficient to draw such attention from your personal idol. Still this is a dangerous life you have chosen, so always take precautions." She advised. Izuku had grand and deadly dreams, but they were dreams he had relentlessly and thoroughly prepared himself for.

"That's what support gear and extra training is for. I've got some blueprints drawn up that should increase my ability to gather information. All Might said he'd be teaching me a trick that would let me hit harder. As for survivability, my Aura gets stronger through meditation and when I start as an actual hero I'll have armor to work with as well."

The mother and son duo then ate dinner (Izuku had started his little explanation by explaining how his date had ditched him, and thus the fact that he hadn't had dinner yet) Unfortunately Hizashi was on an assignment again so it was just the two of them. The man's work was lucrative but involved quite a bit of travelling, thus quite a few people assumed he was either dead or deadbeat.

After dinner Izuku went to his room. A neatly ordered desk with detailed hard copy files on various 'heroes' and 'villains' took up one corner. A poster of All Might featured prominently on one wall, while a dartboard covered with Endeavor's photograph adorned the wall farthest from the futon. The Dartboard was a relatively recent edition, having learned a few things about the number two hero's home life, Izuku had drawn the conclusion that Endeavor was no better than the villains he fought.

Izuku turned on the computer and continued his own amateur sleuthing. A certain sleazy private investigator was going to have a really bad time, not that Izuku was already aware he'd picked up a tail, but the detective's firm had already drawn his negative attention as they were the ones who'd found Endeavor's bride.

For the woman to have had such a convenient quirk was already reeking of eugenics, a practice strongly frowned upon. That in and of itself wasn't much of a problem as long as both spouses were happy. Four children gave that implication, but the fact that she'd been committed to a psychiatric facility for assaulting her youngest child (Izuku grimaced when he saw the post-incident report in public record) clearly stated otherwise.

Endeavor was a domestic abuser, a social Darwinist, and probably a dozen other unpleasant things. Definitely not someone who ought to be in such a prominent position, and Izuku Midoriya was going to make sure the world knew it. Izuku's research into the number two hero had begun as mere curiosity, but now each time he got onto his computer he looked for another way to bring the creep down.

All he needed was one person to speak out against the man. One person would send Endeavor tumbling from the number two podium into a jail cell. But who?

* * *

 **Well, Bakugo's on his usual behavior,** **the Big Bad is on his toes, and Endeavor is about to walk into an adamantium trap. I've not received even a single review for this fic, save a PM about a screw up I made in the AN of the previous chapter.**

 **Regarding how easy things are at the moment, All Might is getting desperate for a successor and along walks Izuku with the skills and the force to become a powerful hero in his own right. In addition a certain something didn't happen in this so All Might did need to ask himself "And then what?" because there was going to be a retirement for him.**

 **In other words it's only easy because there isn't really an obstacle in Izuku's way yet. Some original issues are going to be cropping up down the line in addition to the canon ones, and of course Izuku's little crusade against corruption in the Pro's isn't going to be easy either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A guest reviewer mentioned that the action scene in the previous chapter was rushed and anticlimactic. Which was the point, call me uncreative but I prefer to keep combat relatively realistic, that is to say brutal and short, unless the objective is to buy time. The chapter title was more relating to the challenges he's already piled onto himself.**

 **I'll confess to not being much of a conversationalist and thus dialogue is one of the weak points in my writing.**

 **Retainer Mark Poll has been taken down due to lack of interest. As author I now present the eight warriors (Four marked retainers and their significant others) who shall form the basis of what will become the new Dragon Clan:**

 _ **(Marked) Shoto Todoroki x Setsuna Tokage**_

 ** _(Marked) Nejire Hado X Fumikage Tokoyami_**

 _ **(Marked) Ibara Shiozaki X Tenya Iida  
**_

 _ **(Marked) Denki Kaminari X Saiko Intelli**_

 **There might be a name or two you don't recognize on that list if so catch up on the manga dammit. Finally decided on Izuku's pairing as well and that as a result of Izuku's Mate Mark on her she'll be able to call upon the power of Tiamat.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Izuku defeated the sludge villain and no contact from All Might. Then on the sixteenth day an email arrived:

MIdoriya, I took your advice and went on a date. My first ever in fact. Had a great time, and managed to finagle a second. Meet me here [A beach park was listed] next saturday at eight AM to receive my power and do a bit of real hero work even before you've got your license. It's not gonna be fun but it will be necessary.

Izuku gave a smile. He doubted All Might would try anything too dangerous so it was probably the sort of thing that most heroes would ignore entirely. The situation suited Izuku right to the ground though as he was trying to make a difference not an impression. "Hey mom! I've got plans for next Saturday." he yelled.

Inko Midoriya came around the corner and said "Oh does it have to do with the training you mentioned?" The woman had been curious as to just how All Might could step up the already rigorous and effective training program. Or at least it seemed effective to younger members of her book club.

To the outside observer it looked like Izuku was a bit of a player. To the trained eye however, Izuku's romantic history had a pattern. He was looking for someone who was equal parts strong and caring, and if the girl happened to be a hero aspirant as well, so much the better. In other words the boy's hero obsession had spread to his love life.

It worried Inko but Izuku had detailed plans to prevent the fate most 'true heroes' landed in from taking him too. Something he had called the Draconic Code. The code was a set of rules detailing a brutal and pragmatic style of fighting villains, either those who were openly scum or those who hid behind prestigious positions. The world wouldn't know what hit it.

The appointed day came and Izuku arrived ten minutes early as he'd been seriously looking forward to whatever All Might had planned. After all it was going to be heroic even it was likely to not be glamorous.

It's very odd day when someone can be completely un-surprised by having someone else expect them to clean up a literal mountain of trash. It's an odder day when the first of those people is completely fine with it. All Might arrived on the scene and gave a brief explanation about the place used to be beautiful "You've got the power, and you've got the goal. Prove to me that you have the grit and clean up this beach before the entrance exam!"

"Yes All Might Sensei!" Izuku set about his work without hesitating. Bahamut refused to lend his power for such a menial task, however Izuku was physically fit, mentally brilliant, and heavily determined, thus his work was made all the quicker. However one more person needed to learn the truth of All Might...

* * *

It was three months into their relationship, far too early for Toshinori to propose but she'd received a text saying that he had something serious to discuss. It was probably bad news, he wasn't planning on breaking up with her was he?

No that wasn't it, he had invited her to his home, he wouldn't do that to break up with her, would he? When she arrived at the apartment indicated she was greeted by two bickering male voices. "If it wasn't for you insisting on my getting a girlfriend I wouldn't be in this position, so you need to help me explain to her about the situation." Spoke the pleasantly lazy voice of her boyfriend.

"If you had thought that fight five years ago through instead of charging off on your own the moment that bastard showed his ugly mug, the same would apply." Came another male voice, it sounded like a teenager, one whom was darkly amused at that.

Ryuko Tsuchikawa drew in a breath and opened the door to see Toshinori sitting at a table with a green haired and heavily muscled young man of perhaps sixteen. Toshinori was wearing his usual baggy jeans and shirt whereas the youth was wearing khaki cargo pants and a loose dark green hoodie, odd choices for the warm weather but his presence was more important than his attire.

"I'm sorry, did I get here too early?" She asked "It seems like you are having a serious enough discussion as it is."

"Nope, Yagi-sensei has been hiding something fairly major from you. Since I was the one who browbeat him into finding a girlfriend in the first place, he says I've got to be on hand when he spills the beans." The youth spoke in a dismissive manner. "I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ryuko Tsuchikawa, but I'd imagine you'd already known that." The woman said, not sure what the big deal was that a third party had to be involved with telling her one of her boyfriend's secrets.

"The secret affects me as well." The youth said which spooked her was this kid a mind reader? Then he spoke again "Relax, I'm not telepathic or anything, just a people person." This Midoriya kid (Wait doesn't Midoriya mean green?) was proving to be troublesome.

"Are you Toshinori's love-child or something?" Ryuko ventured.

"I don't think this cheeky brat biological relation to me." Toshinori said. "However he was the one who convinced me to try finding a girlfriend, and he has a major connection to my secret." Knowing no other way to tell her that he was the number one hero simply went to muscle form. "I'm not All Might's Secretary! All Might is me and I am All Might."

"He's also not going to be able to be All Might for much longer." The youth wasted no time dropping that particular bombshell. "His power is fading. Which is where I come in. Bluntly put the world needs a new symbol of peace and I am looking to fit that bill."

Ryuko was a pro hero herself, Pixie Bob, part of a team referred to as the 'Wild Pussycats' however the news that the unreachable pillar known as All Might was about to fall wasn't pleasant. Particularly if a cheeky punk like Midoriya was going to replace him. And she had just said that out loud hadn't she?

"Yup. and if you think a guy like me is a bad idea as a symbol of peace, wait until I air Endeavor's dirty laundry." Izuku said.

Ryuko had to ask "You're kidding right? He's got a wife and four kids. The flame hero has been often pointed to as a symbol of how a hero can still have a family."

"His wife has been in a mental hospital for the past eight years, two of his children apparently don't take a yen from him and he's never seen with either of the other two in public." Izuku stated "His youngest child, a boy who happens to be my age has had a burn mark on his face since he was six years old."

"Well it's possible that he just likes to make his children earn their own way? Come to think of it, how do you know whether Endeavor's kids are spending his money?" Ryuko was grasping straws. No way the number two hero could be so bad. Though that mark was fairly damning.

Izuku frowned. "It seems far fetched, you'd think he would be under too much scrutiny to make this sort of thing possible, but the numbers don't lie. Toya Kanzaki, nee Todoroki runs a diner with his quirkless husband, and there's a sign outside the door that says 'Use of Fire quirks inside is strictly prohibited.'" Izuku continued his assault on Hero number Two.

"Natsuo Todoroki works double shifts at a butcher to put himself through medical school and lives in a six mat apartment with a roommate. Lives halfway across the country from his father to boot. This leaves Shoto, with the burn scar and never smiling, and Fuyumi who is a lovely woman but never goes on a date." Izuku reeled off the results of his investigation.

"The only conclusion I can draw is that Enji Todoroki is nothing more then a manipulative and abusive relic of a bygone era hiding behind his status as a hero. Unfortunately I don't have anything that would hold up in a court of law." Izuku ended the lecturing. "Though considering the fact that I was followed here that might be about to change." Heading for the door "Work out your relationship issues from here on your own."

A dull thud indicated that Tsuchikawa had fainted, so Izuku did the Heroic thing and hefted her onto Toshinori's couch. "You might want to take the credit for this." he suggested to his mentor. "I've got garbage to haul."

"What not going on a date this weekend?" Toshinori spoke "I thought you were a ladies man." He'd done a bit of research on this, but hadn't asked any questions about Izuku's parents. Apparently right after Izuku hit puberty he'd started having a different girl on his arm each month. It had given him a reputation at Orudera Junior high and nigh legendary reputation with the fathers in the region.

Izuku glared at him. "All Might, I haven't gone on a date since you started training me. Figure I'll have an easier time finding a proper partner at a school where everyone's already decided on being a hero." The teen walked out the door, careful to make sure he didn't close it too hard and fired up his sensory range.

Yup there's the tail he'd picked up recently. He'd noticed that someone had been following him about a week earlier, but didn't particularly feel like doing something about it. However this time it seemed as though the stalker was intent upon trying something a little more direct with him.

Deliberately leading the tail into a dark alley was laughably easy, then whoever he was facing made the mistake of using a mental based quirk against him. A side effect of having one's Aura unlocked (Izuku had unlocked All Might's aura without a retainers mark, to make him more comfy in retirement) was that quirks of the mind walking and mind controlling variety became worse than useless.

Case in point: Detective Inokane, as the resulting mental confrontation revealed his name to be, had a quirk that would under ordinary circumstances allow him to home in on the most shameful secrets a person hides within their hearts. Useful quirk for someone who made most of his money by stalking spouses suspected of being unfaithful.

When he used it against Izuku however, Izuku's Aura reflected the mental attack instead allowing the young Dragon Contractor to ferret out just why Inokane had been following him, among other things. The worst part for the sleazy private detective was that he could feel the brat learning about every skeleton he'd ever buried, and could help but feel as though the boy was about to brandish a shovel.

When the quirk cancelled "Unfortunately this isn't enough to convict you, but if certain groups heard you used your quirk on a kid it'd be the end of your business. Lucky for you I need you free for the moment, but tell Endeavor that I'm squeaky clean, apart from what I must admit is something of an attitude problem."

Inokane sputted "Y-you're not gonna have me hauled in?" This was completely unexpected.

"Of course not Inokane-san. You're a cat's paw, and frankly quirk memories aren't enough to arrest someone for a murder. That said If I ever hear about you pulling anymore stunts like the Rei Todoroki incident, or what you just tried against me, there are plenty of other skeletons in your closet I can use to bury you." Izuku warned politely. "Off you trot, and keep your marriage cases divorce related from now on. As long as you behave and I won't start exposing your secrets one by one."

Inokane had struck the jackpot, as far as not being turned in was concerned. He'd been terrified that the kid would drag him right into the nearest police station if he'd gotten caught, and the plump private detective didn't think he could escape the kid's speed. As for Endeavor he'd just explain that the kid was a real stand-up-guy and that there wasn't any lever to find.

Every now and again those types showed up, the kind of guy who really couldn't be bought, bullied, or blackmailed. You want to convince a guy like that you'd need to be completely on the up and up when you tried to talk 'em into it. Which is why Endeavor's quest would likely as not lead him nowhere short of something too big and obvious for old man Masayoshi, that is to say the justice system, to ignore…

* * *

So while Enji Todoroki's plots shattered, the ones Fuyumi had been cooking up had just get off the ground. With that monster she had to call a father looking at someone so much younger for her potential husband she'd be largely ignored for sometime and as such this was the perfect opportunity to gather the evidence she needed to put that Darwinist sociopathic monster in a cage where he belonged.

Fuyumi Todoroki was something of a snake in the grass. Her father had seen to that. She'd hidden her quirk in the hopes of stopping her father's quest for power. A failed attempt, but now that Izuku Midoriya was keeping her from being hounded by potential suitors she'd have her spare time for the case.

Maybe she'd actually take the guy on a date sometime, after all his very existence might just be what she needed to help her bring down the false idol known as Endeavor. Once he was gone it would be a simple matter to enroll in a late start Hero Track, and after that it wouldn't be too hard to arrange a chance meeting to see if the kid really was a good match for her, after all, even a broken clock will eventually get something right.

Enji Todoroki had been wrong plenty of times, and some part of her wanted to think that he'd be able to have at least one good idea despite all the bad ones he had thought up over the years. This Izuku Midoriya seemed like a decent guy with a powerful quirk, but as her own parents proved, a powerful coupling doesn't make a marriage happy.

That said, it was all academic as to whether she was willing to date him or not, as A) she hadn't even met the dude yet. And B) She still had a fairly dangerous Villain in Heroic clothing to deal with. She couldn't possibly have known that the boy she was thinking about had a similar agenda with regards to her scumbag father's downfall…

* * *

Enji Todoroki was just plain furious, the guy he'd paid a not insignificant chunk of money to investigate Midoriya had just informed him in no uncertain terms that the boy pretty much untouchable. Which was a bad thing for the plans of the fake Hero known as Endeavor. No means of manipulating him, and the responses from his parents weren't encouraging either.

From Hizashi Midoriya.

 _Endeavor-san, I'll be brief. I was an orphan as such I never had to worry about familial pressures, and when I met Inko our relationship sort of snapped into place. As a consequence of my relatively idyllic love life I'm not the sort to talk of arranged marriages. I'm not sure your daughter would be a good match for my son, but if they decide that for themselves I'll approve despite the not inconsiderable age-gap._

 _Hizashi Midoriya._

Most would consider that a relatively positive response. Endeavor in his twisted mind considered it a flat out refusal. Despite this Inko Midoriya, nee Yagi worded her response in a far less ambiguous manner.

 _Todoroki-san, your letter mentioned that this was a_ **quirk marriage** _offer. I will not mince words here. I have no patience or tolerance for such an outrageous arrangement due to the disownment of my elder brother for being quirkless. As such barring Izuku and Fuyumi deciding to date or get married on their own I will oppose any attempts by you and your broken excuse of a family to push them into such an arrangement with every ounce of legal expertise I have and every single marker in my contact book._

 _Inko Midoriya nee Yagi_

 _P.S There's nothing you can blackmail me or my husband with, and trying to use money to force the issue will be too expensive for even you._

Considering that Izuku had done a fairly good job of inundating his parent's minds with evidence against the number two Professional Hero, the fact that coarser language hadn't been used was a miracle. To Endeavor's mind however despite them being "We won't oppose it if it happens but we won't let you make it happen." They had spurned the rather generous offers he had made in a most impolite fashion.

They were however largely correct in that his legal avenues of manipulation were limited in the extreme. At this point all he could do without looking like a villain was to arrange for the two to cross paths, something which would need to wait anyways.

It was around noon, and ordinarily the worst villain in the Hero Profession wouldn't drink so early in the day, but Endeavor was stressed and couldn't be seen having an affair, so he pulled a gourd of sake from his desk's hidden compartment. It wasn't much of a slip, and it was nowhere near the smoking gun that two people were hoping for, but it was enough to set tongues wagging in his office.

Alcohol has a habit of leaving surfaces slippery, and loose lips sink ships. Before long Endeavor would be under scrutiny from the officials and after that one squealer could blow his case wide open. Enji Todoroki couldn't possibly realize that what he was planning would put himself in checkmate, but he still had plenty of time to bask in the glow of his maniacal and doomed scheme.

* * *

 **Okay so Endeavor's managed to put himself in checkmate without realizing it, Toshinori and Inko (whom are brother and sister in this fic as opposed to the romantic pairing people tend to put them in) haven't found out that they are just inches apart after years away from each other.**

 **As for Izuku not connecting the dots yet, well he doesn't know there are dots to connect. His mom doesn't talk about her parents and double doesn't talk about her older brother whom for all she knows was brutally murdered hours after the last time she saw him. Next chapter will go into that tragedy, and explain a bit about why they haven't tracked each other down before this point.**

 **Last bit- I've been considering doing a card-lore type Yu-gi-Oh GX fic, following the struggles of the Elemental Heroes. That or a fic where in a certain character gains the ability to call them into the very real battles of their world. Thoughts?**


End file.
